KadoNinja
by KaixShadowBane
Summary: So its a story idea as old as the Chunnin exam. Kakashi doesn't train Naruto Naruto Goes off in an anger filled huff. But what if He found a teacher. One who is actually Family and not like family like Jiraya? And What if they taught him a summoning justu style known as KadoJustu.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto**

 **MultiCrossover**

 **So about 2 I did a redux of a story I didn't like the direction of.**

 **WELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL Guess what I no longer have the deck that story was based on(Stupid housemate) so I am doing a new story featuring Cards from across the MTG Yugi-oh and Other Catergories.**

 **SO LETS DO THIS THING!**

 **Summary:**

 **So its a story idea as old as the Chunnin exam. Kakashi doesn't train Naruto Naruto Goes off in an anger filled huff. But what if He found a teacher. One who is actually Family and not like family like Jiraya? And What if they taught him a summoning justu style known as KadoJustu.**

"Hi Can you tell me what room my teammate Sasuke Uchiha is in?" said Naruto Uzumaki. He was a young man with blond hair and whisker marks. He wore an Neon orange Jumpsuit and blue Ninja Sandal.

"No Now go away Demon." said the receptionist.

"Naruto What are you doing here?" Said a man in a basic Konoha Jonin outfit with gravity defying hair. The only difference between him and a normal Jonin of Konoha was that his headband covered his right eye.

"Kakashi-sensei! I was looking for you! Can you teach me any-" said Naruto

"No." said Kakashi

"What?" said Naruto

"I'm sorry Naruto but Sasuke Has the Tougher Fight He is fighting Gaara and Gaara nearly killed Lee."

"OH THATS COOL! NO WAIT LETS FORGET THE FACT YOU ALL HAD TO RESTRAIN NEJI, MY OPPENENT FROM KILLING HINATA! FUCK THAT FACT! NO WAIT FUCK YOU KAKASHI!" screamed Naruto

"Come now Naruto I found a perfectly good-"

"NO. NO. YOU PROBABELY FOUND THE NEXT JONIN UNDER YOU NOT EVEN CHECKING IF THEY HATE ME FOR KURAMA! FUCK OFF KAKASHI!" Said Naruto as He ran off.

 **(Training ground 13) _(I choose this for a reason)_**

A Man with Unruly spikey Dirty blonde hair like Naruto's wearing a black emblished trench coat **(think Comics Gambit's Orginal Trench coat only black)** a red shirt black jeans and black combat boots was practicing with 2 of the 4 swords on him. The 2 he was practicing with plus one on his hip were Katanas while the last sword was on his back was a Broadsword. He was slashing at a post with his two blades when Naruto bust onto the scene cry tears of anger.

 _'Whoa that kid Got through the Barrier seal But only Namizake ANBU and Sarutobi ... THEY LIED!'_ thought the man

"Oi Gaki Where's your Sensei? Or did he not tell you this training ground was cursed with Bad luck from being Number 13." said the man

"My Sensei Abandoned me for my teammate! And it is not or else you wouldn't be here." said Naruto

"I'm already cursed with bad Luck I've Lost my Brother my Sister-in-law and my Nephew because of Kurama The Kyuubi no Kitsune." said the man

"How do you know Kurama real Name!" Accused Naruto

"Because Kid My Sister-in-law was the Previous Container But how do you know it." said the young man

"Because I am Naruto Uzumaki the Next Hokage and Current Container and Friend to Kurama The Kyuubi no Kitsune." said Naruto

 _'THAT DOES IT THIS KID IS KUSHINA AND MINA'S SON!"_ thought the man

"I guess that does mean I am your uncle kid because My Sister-in-law was the last Uzumaki that we know escaped Uzu." said the Man "I am Hiro Namizake At your Service." _'Maze is going to freak the fuck out!'_

"wait what! But the old man told me that my Family was dead." said Naruto

"Probably because of threats from the Council of idiots that Mina and Kushina both hated." said Hiro

"So do you know who my dad is?" asked Naruto

"Yeah my brother Minato Namizake the Yellow Flash as known as the 4th Hokage." said Hiro Proudly.

"So he was the one who sealed Kurama into me."

" **HEY Be proud of that!"** said Kurama in Naruto's Mind

 _'sorry Kurama!'_

"Yeah but hey I can train you in the family Justu The Rasengan the Hirashin and KadoJustu. Though we'll start with that probabely because the other two take too long. Come Along young Naruto and w'll make a Kado master of you First 4 condititons. 1 you must move into my Clan home with me and my wife."Said Hiro Command-like

"DEAL!" Uttered Naruto

"2. You're going to treat me and my wife as your sensei," said Hiro

"Okay."Said Naruto

"3. you're changing your clothes. I know a shop that will sell to anyone." said Hiro

"Okay then deal." said Naruto

" you are in love with a girl ask her out." said Hiro

"Umm can we wait on that?" asked Naruto Hiro Sat down and patted the ground next to him.

"Tell your uncle the problem." said Hiro

"Ok I've been asking this girl out when I really like her Rival/ now again best friend and my first friend. But they both like my brooding of a teammate who doesn't even acknowledge them"

"Ah. Naruto, All you can do is try but if you're scared we'll think of something. But for now we'll wait. Now come." The duo of Nephew and Uncle leave the training ground.

 _ **(Arena)**_

 _ **(Clan Area)**_

 _ **(1 month Later)**_

Hiro without his swords but a scroll on his hip and a young woman in a black Kimono with Pixie style cut black hair entered the arena. They scan the Clan area and see their target The Yamanaka Clan head Inoichi. He was sitting with The other members of the previous Ino-Shi-Cho.

"Inoichi Shikiau Chouza. How are ya?"

"Ah Hiro How troublesome." said Shikiau.

"Hiro what are you doing here." said Inoichi."We only see you if Lord Hokage asks for the whole council and even then you fall asleep like Shikiau."

"Well I thought I'd watch My NEPHEW"He puts heavy effluence on Nephew "Fight against- Crap who is he fighting,Maze?"

"He's fighting Neji Hyuuga." said The Lady sitting with The wives of the three clan heads.

"Right Neji Hyuuga."

"Wait Naruto Uzumaki is Fighting-Oh shit." said Inoichi. Hiro Takes out a Collsapable telescope staff from with in his Trenchcoat and lays it against the clan head's necks.

"You know how harmful I can be with this so I will only ask one question. Did. You. Know?" said Hiro.

"Not as first." said Shikaku. "But When we confronted Lord Hokage about it he swore us to it being an s-class secret." Hiro Remove the staff and collapses it but doesn't put it back in his trenchcoat.

"Excuse me a moment. You want to Come along Maze?" said Hiro.

"I trust you not to kill the old man." said Maze.

"Oh Maizeken you do trust me too much." said Hiro disappearing in a shushin.

 _ **(Kage box)**_

Hiro appeared around the corner from the Kages.

"So this First match Its Between your Demon Container and Last year's Rookie of the year?" said The Kazekage.

"Yes though I'm wondering where Naruto is." said Hiruzen. Hiro Decide to make his appearance at that time.

"Well he did get his ability to show off from his mom and Uncle." said Hiro uncollapsing his telescope staff and he walks out from around the corner.

"Hiro! What is the meaning of this!" said Hiruzen getting up.

"What is the meaning of lying to me and my nephew about each other!" said Hiro "He should have been with his family training His ability!"

"I don't know who you're talking about but if I did I'd probably say that is giving one clan too much power!" said Hiruzen

"Naruto Uzumaki that's who we're talking about and it wouldn't have been too much power because he is not a weapon! But since he has realized his KadoJustu talent and His Namizake Abilities. But Guess what He wants to earn his name! Even though he has the power to take on a sannin, and did so when Jiraya who you sent to find him fought him, and win he wants to take this stupid test!" yelled Hiro.

"Abilities as in multiple?"

"Yes but if he wants to show them off he will."

 **(Meanwhile)**

 **(High above the chunnin stadium.)**

"Thanks again Dromaka for letting me jump off your back for my entrance." said a new clothed was in a Black jacket with dark orange circle with a dark red embolden outline on the arms with armor ( _ **Gambit's All-new X-factor jacket expect colored how I said)**_ He also had jeans and a black t-shirt with Uzumaki symbol over his navel. His belt had 2box of cards. He has 3 swords on along his sides one said Dragonclaw another said The Adamant and the last said The foremost. He was on Dragon that had an spiked scales and a scale junting from the bottom of her mouth. She had armor over her top of head. _ **(Dragonlord Dromaka)**_

" **Its no problem Naruto but are you sure you want to drop from this height?"** Said the dragon.

"Yeah." said Naruto stretching and putting on a set of orange goggles with red tinted lenses. "Thanks Again Dromaka." Naruto Jumps and desummons Dromaka to the Aether.

 _ **(Floor)**_

"Welcome to the Chunnin Exams finals. We are bringing to you the best of the genin from Sand and Leaf to show off." said a man in a Jonin outfit with a Headband that covered his head. "anyway Dosu is out-does anyone else hear yelling?" everyone but Maze and Hiro, who facepalm, look up to see Naruto falling.

"LOOK OUT" yelled Naruto. Everyone on the floor moves away from where Naruto lands. He lands headfirst into the ground. "Ow."

"Troublesome Naruto only you would go and change in a month." said Shikamaru.

"Thanks Shika."

"I didn't mean it as a compliment." said Shikamaru

"And I don't care."

"Anyways Would Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga Stay while everyone else leaves?" said the man.

"Where's Hayate?" said Naruto

"He got indisposed." said the man "I'm Genma."

"Whatever. Just call the match right." said Naruto.

"Let the first match of Chunnin exam final begin." said Genma. Naruto takes out his own Collapsable telescoping staff.

"So you changed your clothes and learned how to use a staff. It Doesn't change your Fate." said a boy in a tan shortsleevved jacket black shorts and blue ninja sandals. He wore a normal headband

"Let me tell you a story. A young man was born on a plane of magic where dragons had been Exienct. Some would say it was their fate. But this man through whisper of a long dead dragon, went back in time and changed time and made it so the long dead dragon lived and he could make more dragons thus he change their fates." said Naruto

"What was the point of that story." said Naruto's opponent.

"You can change your fate with any bit of hope Neji." said Naruto. Naruto charges in and gets a Jyuuken strike to the stomach but Neji clenches his hand afterwards . "Wow I felt none of that."

"what are you?" said Neji.

"The Term is Jinchuriki and Clan Heir." said Naruto. "You just felt one of the Copied ablities I get to keep from my dead family. The Hierro. I got this from my great grandfather. You see I got 2 ablities from my being the Namizake Clan heir. The True CopyCat and The Energy Charger." Naruto takes out a playing card from within his Jacket and it starts to glow red. He flicks it at Neji and it explodes when it hits him. Naruto charges in again and swings his staff at Neji's feet tripping him. Naruto then slams his staff, which was glowing red, into Neji's Stomach and it exploded, but it isn't destoryed but it slams Neji into the wall."KadoBakuton :LUCIFER'S HEART." Naruto jumps into the air and starts throwing glowing cards from within his jacket at Neji. When he lands Neji is in a Heart of Glowing cards. Naruto takes out a last card.

"Good Night Dipshit." said Naruto throwing the card as fast he can into Neji. It explodes and sets off all the others. Naruto Disappears in a feat of speed leaving a afterimage. He reappears next to Sarutobi the Kazekage and Hiro."Uncle. Old Monkey."

"Naruto."Said Hiro "You out of Playing Cards?" Naruto Looks into his jacket.

"No. I used 2 packs. Could you replace the 2 I used?" said Naruto Hiro Unhooks the scroll from side and opens it and unseals 2 packs of playing cards handing them to Naruto.

"Think you'll need them?" said Hiro.

"Hopefully not." said Naruto.

"Postpone the Uchiha's Match but he will-" started Sarutobi to a random Jonin before 2 card hit the wall on both of side of his neck.

"The hell Old Monkey IF Naruto had been late you'd Disqualify him. SO what because he's the last of his clan he gets special treatment?" said Hiro with one hand out in a throwing position. Naruto has the same position.

"No but a lot of People came to see Him fight."

"then they will be disappointed. Because If I was Hokage, I wouldn't accept this." said Naruto. After that he disappears as does Hiro in a Feat of speed picking up his scroll.

"Nevermind on my previous statement The Uchiha is Disqualified." said Sarutobi.

"Lord Hokage please reconsider. My son will be eager to fight the Uchiha and so many people are here to see them fight."

"As young Naruto said Then they will Disappointed." said Sarutobi

 _ **END OF CHAPTER 1**_

 _ **So what do you think of my redux of my old story I like it**_

 _ **The Kadoton and KadoBakuton is my own. IF anyone can tell me where I got the inspiration for Lucifer's Heart, you get an Internet Cookie.**_

 _ **SEEYA NEXT TIME**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**KadoNinja chapter 2**_

 _ **A little talking andNaruto's Hidden Power**_

 _ **Naruto hid a Power even from his family?**_

 _ **My Bad meant to post this one instead of the same chapter over**_

 _ **So I've been watching Overwatch and reading Naruto/Overwatch stories and Didn't see any story with Naruto using the Ablities of each Overwatch Character**_

 _ **So This is kind of That.**_

 _ **Key word is KIND OF.**_

 _ **You'll see.**_

 _ **Chunin Exam**_

Naruto Reappeared in the Genin Area in his bout of speed.

"Yo!" said Naruto.

"Naruto-Baka How did you do all that?!" screeched Sakura.

"First off Ow. 2nd I am the Namizake heir and was born with the powers to copy ablities and Charge cards." said Naruto

"NARUTO-BAKA STOP LYING! You're a clanless ophran." screeched Sakura. Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura Slamming a card on her neck.

"Thank Aether I had that card." said Naruto. Sakura Opened her mouth and tried to talk but no sound came out

"Naruto what did you do?" asked Ino.

"I used a Card called Silence. It'll keep her Quiet 20 minutes. Anyways How are you Ino?"

"Good I've been looking everywhere for you." said Ino " I wanted to rekindle our friendship." In Naruto's Head A giant fox was behind a cage while 3 people sit on thrones around the front of it. 2,1 male and 1 female, were wearing armor and the last, a female, had a sabertooth at her foot. The female wearing armor was wearing a Armored red dress with sliver armor.(Anafenza, the Foremost) On her side is a Extra long guardless Katana. The Armored Male had White clothes under his gold and sliver armor (Daghatar the Adamant.) The woman with a sabertooth at her wore a brown fur coat,like a pimp coat, nothing was shown under it.(Yasova Dragonclaw)

"Hmmm Oblivously a fangirl." said Yasova

"Is this that Ino girl Kurama?" said Daghatar

" **Unfornately it is."** said the Fox, Kurama.

"Hmmm." said Anafenza

"What is it?" said Daghatar.

That she is rekindling their Friendship Means she cares for our young user." replied Anafenza

"Doesn't mean she is worthy of his liking" sid Yasova

" **Its better than the banshee."**

"True. Think this 'Uchiha' will challenge Naruto for his spot?" said Daghatar.

" **From what I've seen he will demand Naruto-kun's power then spot. I'd bet my ablity to be a Card sword he's going to do it in that order."**

"Deal." said the other 3 spirits and the Sabertooth roars.

 _ **Meanwhile outside Naruto head.**_

"So Naruto-kun are you prepare to fight that Gaara Monster?" said Ino.

"I have a secret power just for Him." said Naruto.

"Do I know this Power?" said a voice. Everyone turns to see Hiro standing there with Maizeken.

"Let's just say I've kept this a secret from both you and Auntie Maize." said Naruto.

"Hmm." said Hiro.

"WOULD NARUTO AND GAARA COME TO THE ARENA FLOOR." said Genma. Naruto does a salute and disappears in a burst of speed leaving an afterimage.

 _ **Arena floor.**_

Gaara appear in a sand shushin while Naruto appears in a huff of speed.

"You're fast. Just like him." said Gaara.

"Are both competitors-" started Genma before getting interrupted by a leaf shushin. In it was Kakashi and Sasuke in black clothes.

"Are we late?" said Kakashi.

"Yes Sasuke was disqualified." said Genma

"WHAT. Let me fight Neji for his spot then." Yelled Sasuke. Naruto Goes into a full blown laugh at that.

"Neji lost too teme." Naruto said.

"Don't Lie Naruto." said Kakashi turning around to facing him only to be surpised to see the new Naruto. "Naruto What happened to you?"

"I found my Family and real power."

"Dobe I demand your spot." said Sasuke

" **DAMNIT!"** Yelled Kurama in Naruto's head. Naruto feels a burning sensitation on his back and looks to see a new blade. It was in a red sheath and had gold tasels.

 _'what the hell?'_

" **A bet being done."** said Kurama

 _'Kurama is this what I think it is?'_

" **Yes don't overuse this until I say so."**

 _'Got it. See any way out of this with out pissing off the civilian council?'_

 _'Naruto I do. Challenge him for the spot and use your secert."_ said Yusavo

 _'Are you sure? Is that the general consensus of the 4 blades?"_

" _Me and Anafenza say it's a good idea."_ said Daghatar

" **I agree with The Khans."** said Kurama.

"Sorry Sasuke-chan. But if you want my spot you'll have to challenge me for it." said Naruto.

"FINE." Said Sasuke. Genma looks up at the Hokage who nods.

"Very well. Let the fight between Naruto and Sasuke Begin." said Genma. Sasuke charges forward and Naruto jumps back and gains a visor.

" _This old dog learned a few tricks."_

 _ **Genin section**_

"NO!" said Hiro grasping the bar infront of him.

"What wrong Namizake-sama?" said Ino.

"He Got The Overwatch Protocol ability."

"Wait The Overwatch Protocol? I've read that somewhere." said Maizeken.

"It was the only banished Namizake's ability. It will allow Naruto to become Ancient warriors with powers and tech. The Namizake, my great granduncle was banished for trying to kill the clan head,my great great grandfather and also my great grandfather. His name was wiped from the books." said Hiro.

 _ **Meanwhile on the Areana floor**_

Naruto Started to shifted. He grew muscles and taller. His hair turned white. He gained a rifle and his clothes shifted to a blue red and white jacket black combat pants and black boots.( _ **Soilder:76**_ _)_ Sasuke does some handsigns.

"Fire style Grand fireball justu." said sasuke.

" _Time to heal."_ said Soilder:76 throwing down a device which starts healing him as soon as he is hit. _"Now I've got you in my sights!"_ he yells activating his tactical visor tech. He fires shots into Sasuke's shoulders and thighs.

"Its over the Winner is Naruto Uzumaki!" yells Genma.

 _ **END OF CHAPTER 2**_

 _ **This has been so much fun writing and choosing a hero for Naruto to transform into.**_

 _ **So if You have a hero you think would be an awesome fight against Kabuto Orchimaru Kimimaro and Curse mark Lvl 2 Sasuke. I have an inclining who is fighting Gaara(Give you a hint DIE DIE DIE!) but I haven't watched Overwatch enough to do the others.**_


End file.
